The Flintstones: Little Big League
The Flintstones' Little Big League is a 60-minute animated Television special] featuring Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble. It was produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and aired on NBC on April 6, 1978. Summary Fred and Barney become coaches of opposing Little League baseball teams: Barney is coach of the Sandstone Sluggers, a team that features the incredible hitting prowess of his son, Bamm-Bamm, and Fred volunteers to coach an opposing team, the Bedrock Broncos, for his boss Mr. Slate. When driving home from work, he ends up pulled over by a police officer for speeding. When Fred mentions that he is coaching the Bedrock Broncos, the police officer lets him off with a warning and says that he has a pitcher for his team. Upon arriving home, Fred tells Wilma and Pebbles that he became the coach for the Bedrock Broncos. He decides not let Barney know of this until later. When it comes to practice, Fred denies having Barney see them. When Fred does meet the team, he ends up meeting Lefty (the son of the police officer that pulled Fred over earlier) and Dusty (the son of Judge Shale). At the quarry the next day, Mr. Slate tells Fred to make the Bedrock Brontos a champion team or Fred will lose his job. When driving home later, he ends up accidentally rear-ending the police officer who ends up confiscating Fred's license. When Fred states that he will improve on Lefty's abilities, the police officer returns Fred's license with a warning not to enact a third warning next time. Moments later at home, Fred and his family are visited by Judge Shale who was not pleased that Dusty was resting while benched. Judge Shale then tells Fred that Dusty better be on the field practicing or he will land Fred in the courthouse. During practice the next day, Fred discovers that the Broncos' only strength is spearheaded by Pebbles who stuns everyone with her remarkable pitching skills and fielding ability. Fred decides to put Pebbles on his team. Leaving their long-standing friendship in the dug-out, Fred and Barney lead their teams right into the championship. When Barney stays with Fred, they sleep together that night. The next morning, a tired Fred and Barney take off and try to get to the ball park as fast they could only to be pulled over by a short police officer who ends up taking them to Judge Shale. At the stadium, Wilma and Betty wonder what's taking Fred and Barney. Meanwhile at the courthouse, Judge Shale suspends the sentence on Fred and Barney for speeding when it turns out that the game between the Bedrock Broncos and the Sandstone Sluggers is occurring. Judge Shale then has the short police officer escort them to the ball park. At the stadium, Mr. Slate has Wilma and Betty cover for Fred and Barney on the field. The game begins as Fred, Barney, and Judge Shale arrive. As the game continues, Pebbles pitches the ball to Bamm-Bamm who ends up hitting it upward. Since the ball hasn't come down and it isn't a home run or a foul, the game ends in a tie. Voices * Pamela Anderson - Pebbles Flintstone * Mel Blanc - Barney Rubble * Lucille Bliss - Dusty * Ted Cassidy - Police Officer * Henry Corden - Fred Flintstone * Randy Gray - Lefty * Gay Autterson Hartwig - Betty Rubble * Don Messick - Quarry Worker * John Stephenson - Mr. Slate * Jean Vander Pyl - Wilma Flintstone * Herb Vigran - Judge Shale * Frank Welker - Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Short Police Officer Production credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Associate Producer: Neil Balnaves * Story: Jameson Brewer * Story Direction: Alex Lovy * Recording Director: Alex Lovy * Voices: Pamela Anderson, Mel Blanc, Lucille Bliss, Ted Cassidy, Henry Corden, Randy Gray, Gay Autterson Hartwig, Don Messick, John Stephenson, Jean Vander Pyl, Herb Vigran, Frank Welker *'Musical Director:' Hoyt Curtin *'Musical Supervisor:' Paul DeKorte *'Character Design:' Bob Singer *'Layout Director:' Steve Lumley *'Layout:' Mike Trebert, Joe Shearer *'Animation Director:' Chris Cuddington *'Animation Supervisor:' Paul Moran *'Animation:' Sue Beak, John Burge, Geoff Collins, Gairden Cooke, Dick Dunn, Peter Eastment, Don Ezard, Luis Garcia, Peter Gardiner, Gerry Grabner, Sebastian Herpia, Greg Ingram, Peter Luschwitz, John Martin, Henry Neville, Ray Nowland, Di Rudder, Jean Tych *'Assistant Animation Supervisors:' Paul Baker, Jo-Anne Beresford, Ian Breheny, Fernando Bernia, Maria Brinkley, Martin Chatfield, Arthur Filloy, Eva Helischer, Denise Kirkham, Lucie Laarakkers, Pam Lofts, Helen McAdam, Marie Orr, Kevin Peatty, Rick Tinschert, Kaye Watts, Jim Wylie, Milan Zahorsky *'Backgrounds:' Richard Zaloudek, Milan Zahorsky, Jerry Liew, Ken Wright *'Sound Directors:' Richard Olson, Bill Getty *'Animation Checking:' Narelle Nixon, Leslie Blayney *'Xerography:' Ellen Bailey *'Paint Supervisor:' Narelle Derrick *'Camera:' Mark D'Arcy Irvine, Carole Laird, Jan Cregan *'Supervising Film Editor:' Larry Cowan *'Music Editor:' Greg Watson *'Effects Editors:' Mark Mangini, David Stone, Ric Eisman *'Dubbing Supervisor:' Pat Foley *'Negative Consultant:' William E. DeBoer *'Post Production Supervisor:' Joed Eaton *'Production Coordinator:' Peter Jennings *'A Hanna-Barbera Production' *'This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.' *'RCA Sound Recording' * © 1978 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Home media releases The Flintstones: Little Big League was released on videocassette by Worldvision Home Video in 1986 and has long been out of print. On October 9, 2012, Warner Archive released The Flintstones: Little Big League on DVD in region 1 as part of their Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection, in a release entitled The Flintstones- Prime-Time Specials Collection, Volume 1. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com.http://tvshowsondvd.com/news/Flintstones-The-Prime-Time-Specials-Collections/17586 References External links * *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28594-Flintstones_Little_Big_League.html The Flintstones: Little Big League @ The Big Cartoon DataBase] Category:The Flintstones Category:1978 television episodes Category:NBC television specials Category:Animated television specials